


half a photograph

by anomalousity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, what do you think?”</p><p>Steve glances to Bucky in the mirror, nervously tugging at his collar as though the thing personally offends him. It’s awfully endearing, especially coupled with the freshly shaven peachy pink skin of Bucky’s jaw.</p><p>He swallows. “You look good, Buck.” He doesn’t say how good, but the way Bucky stops fiddling tells him he believes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	half a photograph

“So, what do you think?”

Steve glances to Bucky in the mirror, nervously tugging at his collar as though the thing personally offends him. It’s awfully endearing, especially coupled with the freshly shaven peachy pink skin of Bucky’s jaw.

He swallows. “You look good, Buck.” He doesn’t say how good, but the way Bucky stops fiddling tells him he believes him.

“Your turn,” Bucky replies as he spins on his heel. His hands fly to Steve’s waist and easily maneuver him into the dressing room. Steve is about to voice his objections when Bucky calls over his shoulder, “Can someone come measure my friend?”

Bucky glances back to him with a wink before he ducks in to press a soft kiss to the side of Steve’s mouth. A moment later, a blonde woman sticks her head into the room and holds out what looks to be upwards of fifteen yards of measuring tape.

“Are you ready in here?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Bucky replies before making his retreat. He smiles as he steps out, tosses his unfastened tie into Steve’s hands with a smirk. “It’ll look better on you, punk.”

Steve harrumphs but otherwise complies when the door clicks shut. The woman, Jane, tells him to undress and after an awkward moment of hesitation, Steve pushes his pants off and unbuttons his shirt. The way her eyes rake disapprovingly over his wiry frame suggests that Bucky’s going to get another stern talking to by a mothering stranger.

He does notice, however, when she swaps out the tape for measuring adults with the one for measuring teenagers.

Steve keeps silent as she lifts his arms, wraps around his stomach. He blushes when gets on her knees before him, but he forces any suggestive thoughts away before they can really take fruition.

She finishes quickly and with a grin. “All right, hon,” she murmurs. “I’ll be right back with somethin’ that’ll fit you like a dream.” And before Steve can say anything to that, she’s pushing past the door and all but sprinting through the tall hangers of clothes.

Bucky is sitting on a loveseat; his hands folded over his legs as he bites his lip and raises a brow at Steve. It’s a little uncomfortable, if only for the way it sends goosebumps up and along every inch of Steve’s exposed skin, so he folds his arms over his chest and forces a blush down.

“What are you watchin’?”

“Nothing but a big bag of bones,” Bucky murmurs. His eyes dip down Steve’s body, pausing over his crotch before he smirks. “With a _big_ bone.”

“Really?”

Bucky’s smirk only grows and Steve can’t help but smile back. He props the door open with a shoe and makes his way towards the loveseat. They’ve got a good five minutes before Jane comes back; lots can be done in five minutes.

He hooks a leg over Bucky’s and crawls to a straddle over his hips. Bucky raises his eyebrows but otherwise says nothing, compliantly placing his hands over Steve’s hips. He tilts his head just so, and Steve dives in, pushing his tongue past willing lips and kissing the living hell out of his friend.

Steve doesn’t usually lose track of his surroundings when he’s with Bucky. He’s almost always on alert because the next person could always be the person who reports them to the cops or worse. Nonetheless, he must’ve been kissing Bucky a good ten minutes given the way his chest is rattling and the way the hard outline of Bucky’s erection is pressing between his cheeks.

Or by the way Jane is smirking at them from the doorway, a suit hanging from her fingers and slung over her shoulder.

“Um,” Steve supplies intelligently, not climbing off Bucky’s lap.

“Having a little fun, soldier?” she asks, her bright brown eyes focused on Bucky. She nods at his hands, which remain all but clamped onto Steve’s ass. He would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so damn shell shocked.

Neither of them replies aside from half stilted grunts and unceremonious attempts to dislodge from each other.

She sighs before making her way past them, calmly hanging the suit atop one of Bucky’s, and giving them a parting nod before leaving the fitting room and shutting the door behind her. Steve feels his jaw drop, followed by rush of blood to his head before he collapses against Bucky’s chest.

“Hey,” Bucky murmurs into his hair, his hands smoothing over Steve’s bare back. “She didn’t… We’re fine, Stevie.”

“Yeah,” Steve replies. They are. Fine.

Bucky nudges him out of his lap before giving him a once over. His brow creases when he spots the way Steve’s ribs are protruding a little more than they were last week, which, to be honest, _is_ a little concerning even for Steve. Still, he wraps his arms around his middle, hoping to hide the worst of it.

“Steve-”

Steve coughs and pushes himself to his feet. The suit looks like it’ll fit, but if he takes his time trying it on, maybe Bucky won’t look at him like that. He shuts the door behind him just in time to hear Bucky’s exasperated sigh.

The pants are soft, dark, and creaseless. They give him a little something extra in the arena of girth, enunciating the barely there muscles in his thighs. The jacket is a little loose; the shoulders wrap tight over his, he notes with satisfaction. His chest is swimming in the fabric over his chest though, and there’s no way Bucky, or anyone else for that matter, won’t notice how small he is.

He steels himself before wrapping his hand around the handle and pushing into the main room. Bucky’s eyes flit up to him, and Steve smiles at the way he licks his lips when his gaze grazes over Steve’s arms and legs.

Bucky grins before pushing out of his seat and walking over to tug Steve’s lapels into submission. When he steps away, he nods satisfactorily and smiles.

“Looks good, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self-indulgent request for Steve and Bucky in suits. There will be a follow up with post-serum Steve and post-Winter Soldier Bucky.


End file.
